<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just look and you will see, I will be your remedy by morningstars_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541108">just look and you will see, I will be your remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x'>morningstars_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In your eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Apologies, Episode: s03e21 Anything Pierce Can Do I Can Do Better, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer finally realizes he's made a mistake and needs to tell Chloe he wants her to choose him, Cain is already at her house, proposing to her.<br/>But what would have happened if, in that exact moment, their eyes had met? Would have Chloe still ended up saying yes to Pierce? Maybe things would have gone a down a very different road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In your eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just look and you will see, I will be your remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! Yes, me again with a pretty lengthy one-shot. The original idea for this story come from Reese (ChloexRaquel216 on twitter) and she also wrote a short fic on this topic. Our stories go in very different ways though, but I still want to give credit where it's due.<br/>This was supposed to be pretty short too, but somehow the story grew arms and legs and decided to go wherever it wanted. I just had to follow along and write. A few things might feel rushed for the sake of smut but I hope you'll forgive me.</p><p>I also would like to dedicate this story to Carmen, Miriam, Silvia and Stela, my number one supporters. Without you I would never let these stories see the light of day. I love you so much!</p><p>As usual this is un-betad so every mistake or typo is completely my fault.<br/>Anyhow, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I want her to choose me</em>.</p><p>The words echoed inside Lucifer's mind, as he drove well above the speed limit on his black Corvette. Doctor Linda had pried that sentence out of him, using his usual frase against him.</p><p>He had been trying to drown the sorrow that disastrous dinner with the Detective had brought with it in a bottle of prosecco. Not his usual poison of choice, admittedly, but he'd bought that wine just for her, because <em>she</em> liked it, and he couldn't just let it go to waste. Of course, his celestial metabolism was getting in the way, as usual, so his attempt at getting drunk was a complete failure. Lucifer had felt agonizingly sober. Why couldn't he just get hammered properly, at least once in his endless existence?</p><p>Then, the elevator door had swung open, revealing a very worried Linda Martin. She had told him about her struggles between her roles as his therapist and as his friend, about how finally friendship had won over and she had decided to come and see him. It was too late. He'd screwed up, royally. He had spent so long trying to show the Detective just how much he was better than Pierce in every possible way, except the ones that actually mattered, avoiding meticulously the mention of any sort of feeling. Lucifer could swear he saw in her eyes the exact moment she had realized he wasn't going to tell her what she had expected him to, breaking her heart.</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to speak those words, though. They didn't matter. He had to give her a choice, that choice that had been taken away from him when his father had decided to put her in his path without their consent. She couldn't understand, he was doing it for her!</p><p>Linda saw past his denial, as usual. She talked to him, not as a therapist, but as a friend who was tired of seeing him stalling and using excuses. "So I ask you, the Devil... What do <em>you</em> truly desire?"</p><p>"I want her to choose me," he had answered, the words coming out of his mouth as soon as the realization hit him.</p><p>It didn't matter if they didn't have a say in what they felt. He was in too deep, and that selfish part of him just wanted her for himself only. Lucifer wanted Chloe to be his, to choose him over Cain.</p><p>Linda had smiled sadly, finally seeing him being honest with himself. "Then tell her," she'd told him.</p><p>That was exactly what he was trying to do now, driving to the Detective's house to tell her how he really felt. The night sky perfectly reflected the tumult he felt in his mind and heart. It was dark and extremely cloudy that night, as more and more thunders could be heard roaring as they became nearer. He could smell the rain in the air. A thunderstorm was approaching, just like the one he felt inside himself. She was probably mad at him, and maybe he would have to beg her to listen to him, but he at least had to try.</p><p>However, when he reached the front door, he heard voices coming from the inside. One of them was a male voice and he knew exactly to whom it belonged: Marcus Pierce. That sneaky bastard was still trying to get her to take him back. Before he could even fully decide what to do, he had circled the house, reaching her porch. From the glass doors, he saw them standing in the living room, but neither seemed to notice his presence.</p><p>"When you find that person who gives life meaning, Chloe, nothing else matters," Pierce said and Lucifer wanted to scoff. What could he possibly know about that? He had been wanting to die all along, and now all of a sudden he had changed his mind because he was, what? In love with her? <em>Bollocks.</em> She couldn't possibly believe him.</p><p>Chloe nodded though, and Lucifer's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Okay, well... I know you don't trust me. I know I've made mistakes. But please, let me spend the rest of my days making it up to you."</p><p>The Detective looked as confused as Lucifer felt. "What? What are you doing?" She murmured as Cain extracted something out of the pocket of his leather jacket, kneeling down in front of her.</p><p>"Chloe Decker, will you marry me?" He asked, holding a ring high above him.</p><p>Lucifer tried to decipher the look on her face. She was surprised, shocked really, but not exactly in a good way. Or was he just trying to convince himself of that? Maybe that was what she wanted. It all came down to her, in the end, and the choices she made. He had no right to hope she would say no to him. She had almost said she loved Pierce just a few days prior at the precinct, that must have meant something.</p><p>He had to go. That sight was too much for him to bear. As he took a step back, a few leaves crunched under the weight of his foot and Chloe's eyes shot up, meeting his. They both looked startled, completely caught off guard. Her eyes widened right before they started tearing up.</p><p>Unable to hold her gaze, he spun around incredibly fast and began to walk towards his car.</p><p>Chloe's legs moved on their own accord, trying to follow him, but a strong hand gripped her wrist. "Are you seriously following him?" Marcus asked in an accusatory manner, standing back up.</p><p>"I... I don't know," she whispered, tears now blurring her vision.</p><p>"You can't let him continue to get between us."</p><p>The truth was, she wasn't exactly sure who was getting in the way of what anymore. Was it Lucifer, standing in the way of her happiness with Marcus, or was it the other way around? Was she using him to forget her feeling towards her unnerving partner? She couldn't tell anymore and it scared her. Marcus was sensible, he wanted to show her just how much he cared about her, they shared the same morals, they worked very hard to bring people to justice. But Lucifer, well... He was simply Lucifer. Somehow that was enough to make her have second thoughts about everything.</p><p>"This is too much, Marcus. One day you tell me I'm not worth it, then the other you propose to me? It doesn't make any sense," she shook her head, trying to think straight.</p><p>He gripped her arm tighter. "I told you, I realized I made a mistake. I want to make it up to you."</p><p>"I can't, Marcus. I just can't, I'm sorry. I don't think I can marry you," she admitted, both to him and herself. "Please, let me go."</p><p>He dropped her wrist. Pierce didn't look heartbroken, more like enraged, as if she hadn't rejected him but instead like he'd just been robbed of his favorite toy. His eyes bore into hers almost with disgust.</p><p>"As you wish," he said, his voice a low growl.</p><p>Chloe took off, running towards the direction where she had seen Lucifer go. What was she even supposed to do, now? She wasn't thinking properly, acting completely out of pure instinct. She spotted him finally, already sitting inside his car, ready to drive away.</p><p>Positioning herself right in front of his Corvette, hands clenched tight into fists, she asked, "What the hell, Lucifer?"</p><p>In the dim light, she could barely distinguish his eyes, but they looked haunted. His whole expression was just off-putting. Lucifer was a mess. He didn't look like his usual put-together self, his hair was disheveled and he looked like he could crumble to pieces at any moment.</p><p>"Step aside, Detective," he ordered, scowling.</p><p>"No," she simply said, then slammed both her hands on the hood of his car. As she did that, lightning struck, illuminating the both of them for a brief moment. "You can't keep doing this. You push me away, then come back, only to push me away some more. I already told you tonight, Lucifer. You can't have it both ways." She was shouting now, so mad at him she simply couldn't control herself anymore.</p><p>"You appear to have made your choice, I won't bother you anymore. Now move," he retorted, his voice rising a few octaves.</p><p>She laughed humourlessly. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. If you want to go, you'll have to run me over. I'm not letting you leave until you explain yourself."</p><p>They both knew very well he was never gonna hurt her. Scoffing, he swung the driver's side door open, then slammed it shut. The car protested, metal bending weirdly and creaking loudly. She knew he was strong, but not strong enough to damage a car with his bare hands.</p><p>"Fine, let's get this out of the way so you can go back to planning your honeymoon," he punched the hood of his Corvette, leaving a very visible intent in the metal.</p><p>"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Chloe asked, a disapproving expression on her face.</p><p>"Are you scared?"</p><p>She groaned. He drove her absolutely insane, most of the time not in a good way at all. He was so frustrating.</p><p>"Stop acting like a child and just tell me what the actual fuck you were doing here, Lucifer." She wasn't the type to swear like that, but apparently, Lucifer brought up a side of her she wasn't aware existed.</p><p>He was too furious to comment on her language, though. "I came here to... see you, because I thought maybe I could fix what happened tonight but of course you would be with him. Every time I try to make a decision on my own dear old Dad has to get in the way, this is definitely another one of his bloody hilarious jokes."</p><p>Chloe scoffed. "Sure, blame it all on your <em>'Dad'</em>. Nothing is ever your fault, is it? There's always something greater than you moving the strings," she was tired of hearing the same excuse over and over again. "You can't just barge in here and expect things to go exactly the way you want them to, Lucifer. It doesn't work like that," her voice was shaking with fury, her hands so tightly balled up in fists she felt her nails dig into her skin.</p><p>"You don't understand!" He almost shouted those words. She never believed him, but the truth was he knew exactly why. She was a woman of reason, someone who needed proofs and facts. His talk about everything celestial related was just that to her, talk. If he only still had his Devil face, that would be a perfect time to prove her wrong.</p><p>"You never explain anything, do you? How can you expect me to understand if you don't ever talk to me?"</p><p>"Why do you even care, Detective? Are you just mad at me because I ruined your proposal? Was this all a plan of yours? Stringing the both of us along, seeing who would be the first one to fall at your fee-"</p><p>Lucifer didn't get to finish the sentence. Chloe slapped him hard across the face, stunning him into utter silence. Neither of them expected something like that from her, the ever-composed Detective who never lost her temper. She was shaking with rage, her hand now burning from the forceful contact with his strong jaw.</p><p>"How dare you!" She screamed at him, outraged. "How could you insinuate I was planning for all of this to happen? You're the one who has been acting out of control lately, sending mixed signals, making me think you want something than saying another. But <em>I</em> am the bad guy here?"</p><p>New tears had formed in her eyes as a few droplets of water began wetting her cheeks. A light drizzle started over them, intensifying to a full-on shower of rain in no time. They both stood their ground, not moving an inch.</p><p>Lucifer was speechless, unable to form a coherent thought. He had let hurt and rage get the best of him, speaking words he didn't mean but stung nonetheless. He knew he deserved her fury.</p><p>"I'm tired, Lucifer. I'm tired of this back and forth between us, of taking a step towards you while you take two steps back." She wasn't screaming anymore. Now soaking wet, she looked so tiny and fragile and already too broken to even be angry at him anymore. "There was a time when I thought you had feelings for me. That what I... what I felt for you was mutual. Somehow you fooled me again and tonight I came to see you hoping you would have something really important to tell me. I was wrong, of course I was."</p><p>Chloe looked resigned. She wasn't even talking to him anymore, her eyes fixed on the ground between them. They were just a few inches apart but it felt like there was an entire ocean separating them. He tried to speak but she put a hand up, silencing him.</p><p>"Don't even," she told him. "If anything I should be the one thinking you were stringing me along all this time. I genuinely thought you cared, but that's my fault I guess. The only person you ever care about is yourself, isn't it? You don't want me but you also don't want someone else to have me. I'm not one of the people you get to use for one night and discard the next day, and I won't get treated as such." Tears streamed down her face, salty water mixing with the rain.</p><p>They were both positively drenched by now, their clothes sticking to their bodies and weighing them down. Still, they stood there, unable to go their separate ways. Against his better judgment, Lucifer lifted a hand and stroked her cheek, as if he was trying to take some of her pain away. Unexpectedly, she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and crying harder.</p><p>Her next words came out choked, it almost seemed as if she was in pain just thinking about them. "You make me feel like I'm not good enough."</p><p>Lucifer could swear his heart had stopped beating in his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was hurting her, but he had done it anyway. By trying to give her a choice, the one he felt he didn't have, he had taken hers away, pushing her as far possible in the process. A part of him always felt unworthy of her affection. Another part, simply thought it impossible for her to care about him as much as he wanted her to.</p><p>"You are way more than good enough," he said.</p><p>"Am I?" She whispered, almost pleading with him now. "Then why can't you just decide what to do with me? Why are you keeping me stuck like this? If you don't have feelings for me, please let me go."</p><p>Lucifer's eyes began to water too, her sorrow mirrored perfectly inside of him. "I can't," he murmured.</p><p>She exhaled through her nose, opening her eyes back up. "I told him no," she admitted. "I told him I couldn't marry him because he changed his mind about me once already, but here you are doing the exact same thing to me over and over and I still let you. Maybe I am the problem," she sighed deeply.</p><p>The Detective had told Pierce no. That information sunk inside of him and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness at that, but he squashed it down.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I am deeply sorry for hurting you, for pushing away the more you got closer to me. You're right, Detective, you don't deserve this, but I can't let you go," he looked at her straight in the eyes as he spoke, trying to convey how sincere he was. "I hate seeing you with him. With anyone else, really. I hate the way you laugh when he makes a joke - who even knew that idiot could have a different expression from his resting Pierce face - and I really, really hate to see you talk about him with adoration in your voice. Because the truth is, Det-" He stopped, shaking his head. "Chloe, the truth is I want to be the one you reserve those things for. I want to make you laugh and smile like no one else can, I want you to look at me and see a good man, someone you can count on and care about. I want to be the one by your side, taking you out on dates and concerts; I want to be the one driving you home after a long day at work. <em>I want you to choose me.</em> Not Pierce, not anyone else, only me."</p><p>More tears filled Chloe's eyes, as her heart swelled inside her chest. As much as she still wanted to be angry at him, his word hit her hard and she just couldn't ignore them. She felt, deep down, he was being completely truthful with her.</p><p>"I know what I did back at the penthouse was wrong. I should have told you how I felt, instead I tried to make you chose without being honest with you and that was bloody stupid. I will understand if you don't believe me, if you don't ever want to see me again, but you should know that I do care about you. I care about you more than I care about my own life."</p><p>A timid smile broke on Chloe's lips. "You have no idea how I wanted to hear those words from you tonight, at your place," she said, shaking her head. "What you did hurt me in a way you can't even imagine, Lucifer, and the sensible thing to do would be getting back inside and letting you go for real this time."</p><p>He sighed, nodding once before he dropped the hand that was still resting on her cheek. "I understand," he murmured.</p><p>"But," she continued, their eyes still locked. "I apparently don't have good judgment when it comes to you."</p><p>She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, she pulled him down and their lips collided. They both sighed loudly into each other's mouth, relief washing over them at the welcome contact. It felt like they had been holding back for so long and were finally able to let go.</p><p>He responded to her kiss, gently cupping her face with both hands. Everything around them ceased to exist. They couldn't feel the rain pouring down on them anymore, or the rumbling of thunder, not even the sound of cars passing by. Neither of them noticed a couple driving near, looking curiously at the sight of two very wet people kissing under the rain. Nothing matter outside the two of them, in that moment. The entire world was on mute.</p><p>They were gentle at first, almost uncertain. They had kissed once before, a few months earlier, but it had been very brief and so many things had changed since that day. Now, their kiss seemed tentative, neither wanting to do something wrong that could break the spell that seemed to be cast upon them.</p><p>Urgency took the best of Lucifer though, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding on her bottom lip as if to silently ask for permission to enter. He had been wanting to kiss her once again for so long, even more after the night he had arranged a prom just for her at Lux. He had wanted to kiss her then, while they were dancing, their faces mere inches apart. She had looked so incredibly beautiful, her eyes glimmering with joy and her soft, plump lips parted just slightly. He hadn't dared, and he regretted that decision every single day more. But now that they were actually kissing, he wouldn't waste his chance.</p><p>Lucifer's hands left her face, gliding down her small figure to reach the back of her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Taken by surprise, she let out a squeal. Her arms circled his neck to keep herself upright, their lips still locked, tongues gently caressing each other. Their clothes were so wet, they clung to their bodies like a second skin, making it almost impossible not to realize they were both starting to get very cold. When Lucifer noticed she was shivering, he decided to take her back inside her house.</p><p>Still holding her in his arms, he started to walk towards the backdoor. Chloe, finally coming back to reality, pulled away just a little.</p><p>"Y-Your car," she said, stuttering ever so slightly. "Water is going to g-get inside it. It'll ruin the seats and all."</p><p>She was right of course, but he didn't care. "Don't you worry about that, Detective. I'll get it fixed. It needs it anyway," he said, finally reaching the door of her apartment.</p><p>She had almost forgotten the damage he had done to his car with his bare hands. How on Earth was he so strong? He just couldn't be. That was, if she didn't choose to believe his crazy talk about him being the Devil, of course. He managed to open the door without letting go of her, warmth and dry air a pleasant feeling for the both of them.</p><p>Once inside, he carefully placed her back down on her feet. Water was dripping from their clothes directly on the floor as they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. That moment felt surreal. Neither could stop staring at the person in from of them, almost scared that if they blinked it was all going to fade away. Chloe was the one to take the initiative, sliding her hands under his jacket, reaching his shoulders so she could help him out of his wet clothes.</p><p>Lucifer watched her intently, so still he almost didn't breathe at all. With a damp thud, his jacket fell onto the pavement. Her hands traveled down his chest, open palms gliding on soaked fabric, and she could feel his muscles flex and relax underneath it. Shakily, she started unbuttoning his waistcoat, which soon followed his jacket on the floor.</p><p>Chloe's eyes finally met his. He was insanely beautiful, even with his hair sticking to his forehead and drenched to the bone. His big brown irises bore into hers with a passion she had never seen before. Right then, she realized being with anyone who was not him just wasn't in the cards for her. She had tried to be logical, to push the feelings she had for him aside and initiate a relationship with a more stable, mature person, but as much as she could like Marcus, he was not Lucifer. Maybe if she had never walked into Lux the faithful night that had brought them together, she could have married him. Had she never met Lucifer, she wouldn't have had any second thoughts about Pierce; but this was their reality and nothing compared to what she felt for her unnerving, frustrating, yet incredible civilian consultant.</p><p>Suddenly feeling too dressed, she took off her white leather jacket. Her shirt - which was white too - had become visibly transparent, revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath. Lucifer couldn't help but stare, almost transfixed. Was this actually about to happen? How had they gone from screaming at each other under the pouring rain to getting undressed?</p><p>"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, searching his face for a trace of uncertainty.</p><p>He nodded slowly. "More than okay," he said once he'd found his voice again.</p><p>One of his hands reached the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. It was passionate this time, demanding, needy. Chloe cupped his face, the stubble on his jaw lightly scratching the palms of her hands. Their bodies were now pressed together, wanting to feel the other as close as possible; the desire to touch and explore had never been stronger than in that moment.</p><p>Her hands slid down his neck, reaching his waistcoat so that she could start unbuttoning it. Her fingers were shaking just a little and she wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or if her nerves were getting the best of her. She was absolutely certain about what they were about to do, but a part of her couldn't help but acknowledge that night would probably change everything between them. Their feelings had been exposed and there was no turning back.</p><p>Once she was able to remove his waistcoat, she started working on his white shirt too, removing the buttons from their slots. Lucifer's mouth had traveled down in the meantime, leaving a trail of kisses that went from the corner of her mouth to her cheek, then on her long neck. His lips pressed on her pulse point, feeling just how fast her heart was beating. She pulled his dress shirt out of his slacks, finally freeing him from the last piece of clothing that covered his torso. His chiseled abs met her eyes, ending in a V shape that was almost entirely covered by his belt.</p><p>Her hands moved back up his body, reaching his shoulders and then diving down his back. Soft, flawless skin met her palms as they climbed down his entire spine. It took a few seconds for her to register what she was feeling, but when she finally did her entire body froze. His skin was smooth, every inch of it perfectly intact. Where there should have been an incredible amount of scar tissue, there was nothing but silky epidermis.</p><p>That was not possible. She had seen the huge scars on his back on a few occasions and had even tried to touch them once. That kind of wound did not heal. She couldn't deny what her hands felt, though.</p><p>Taking a step back, an extremely confused look on her face, she couldn't help but ask, "How?"</p><p>Lucifer looked just as baffled, not understanding what exactly she was talking about. She did not speak any further, circling around him so she could look at his back. The scars were not there. The only thing she could see was his slick, freckled skin. Shaking her head slowly, she tentatively touched his bare back with the tip of her fingers. It all felt surreal. Time seemed to stretch, mere seconds feeling like hours as some kind of realization dawned upon them.</p><p>"Your scars..." Was the only thing she managed to say.</p><p>He went rigid under her touch, almost frozen in place, unable to breathe. That was probably one of the few moments in his entire existence he could admit to himself he was scared. He had been so mesmerized by her, too caught up in the moment to even remotely think about his wings and what would happen when she finally saw him naked. Of course she would notice. Lucifer had dreaded the moment he would ultimately have to reveal himself to her, the day she would run away from him. He could not expect her to accept him when he never really accepted himself either. The night that almost made them something more than friends and partners, was actually going to be the night that drove them apart forever.</p><p>But he did not lie and he wouldn't start now. Never, especially not to her. Inhaling for the first time in what felt like ages, he turned around slowly to face her. She looked shocked, but not frightened; not yet, at least. He took a step back, trying to put some much-needed distance between the two of them, his hands raised almost in surrender.</p><p>"You deserve an explanation, Detective, and I will give it to you. Please know that I've always been truthful to you. I have tried telling you many times, but you never believed me... And why would you?" He asked, mostly rhetorically. "You are a woman of reason, you need proof, hard evidence. I couldn't give it to you. Not the way I wanted it, at least."</p><p>"What are you trying to say, Lucifer?" She asked, trying to conceal the anguish in her voice.</p><p>His mind raced, trying to form a coherent sentence. He was aware he was not making much sense, and her evident confusion made him panic. This was not the way he intended to show her his true nature. Nevertheless, there was no turning back and she deserved an explanation.</p><p>"A few months ago, I told you I was kidnapped and woke up in the desert. I intended to show you who I really am that night, but when I woke up I... Detective, my..." He struggled to get those words out. "My wings had grown back. I don't know how. Surely one of Dad's manipulative moves. I tried to cut them off again, but it didn't work, they just kept on returning."</p><p>She shook her head. "No. Stop, this doesn't make any sense," Chloe said, but she couldn't deny she could feel the seed of doubt starting to grow inside of her.</p><p>"I know you will never believe me unless I show you, Detective. I am going to. Please, just promise me something first."</p><p>How could she promise anything at that moment? She had absolutely no idea about what she would have to witness, but her gut feeling told her she was in no way ready. Still, she nodded her head yes.</p><p>"Promise me you won't scream, or run away. I would never, <em>never </em>hurt you. If this is too much for you, just say the word and I'll leave," he said.</p><p>Chloe found herself unable to open her mouth, unsure if she could promise something like that. Why was he so afraid she would scream? He looked even more nervous and on edge than she felt. She nodded again.</p><p>"I have to hear you say it," Lucifer insisted.</p><p>She exhaled loudly. "I promise," she told him, her voice barely more than a whisper.</p><p>Chloe watched attentively as Lucifer inhaled deeply through his nose. He looked like a man on his way to the gallows, resigned with his destiny. He felt like that moment would sign his death sentence. He straightened his back, standing tall in her living room and still sopping wet.</p><p>All it took was a second. He slowly rolled his shoulder and, as she blinked, a majestic pair of white wings unfurled before her eyes. She gasped, slapping a hand on her mouth before she stopped breathing completely. How was it possible? What she was seeing could not be real. She must have been losing her mind because if she chose to believe what her eyes were witnessing, it could mean one thing only.</p><p>"Holy Hell," she murmured, her eyes wide in shock.</p><p>"Well, that's an oxymoron," he commented humourlessly.</p><p>Chloe tried to take his entire frame in. He looked imposing with his huge white wings out, almost making her entire living room seem to have shrunken, but he didn't look scary at all. She was definitely confused, her mind not fully able to understand the sight in front of her, but not frightened.</p><p>His wings were, for lack of better words, magnificent. They almost glowed of their own light, impossibly candid and pure. Their feathers looked smooth and soft, and she suddenly felt the urge to reach ahead and touch them. Mesmerized, she took a step forward but Lucifer took one back, almost knocking a lamp over in the process. She did not stop though, closing the distance between them to finally graze a few feathers with the tip of her fingers. They felt even softer than they looked, almost like silk. He was stiff before her, not moving a muscle, unsure about what he was supposed to do, or maybe afraid that if he did move she would finally realize what was happening and run off.</p><p>"You're an angel," she found herself saying before the thought had fully formed in her mind.</p><p>If possible he became even more rigid, just as her fingers spread through his wing to stroke it. "No, I'm not. I'm the Devil, Detective."</p><p>Her eyes shot up to his face. He was looking straight ahead, his dark irises fixed on something unimportant on the wall.</p><p>"Isn't the Devil supposed to be a fallen angel?"</p><p>He scoffed. "That is the keyword, <em>fallen</em>. I used to be one, but I'm not anymore. Have not been for a long time."</p><p>His expression was a mixture of pain and sorrow. "Does this bother you?" She asked, stopping the hand that was moving on his wing.</p><p>Lucifer shook his head. "No. It's just no one has touched them in a very long time, that's all," he admitted quietly.</p><p>She took a step back, needing to look at him in the face. "I'll be honest with you, Lucifer. I don't understand. I'm trying to, but this is a lot to take in. I will need time to elaborate all of this..."</p><p>"I completely understand."</p><p>"I mean it's one thing to think my partner is an eccentric club owner who believes to be the Devil, but for you to <em>be an angel</em>..." She trailed off, one hand smoothing her wet hair, still tied up in a ponytail.</p><p>"I am the Devil, Chloe. I cannot show you my face right now - and I bet this was all part of my Father's master plan - but you have to believe me when I say it's not quite as pretty as wings might look to you," he told her.</p><p>She was suddenly hit by the memory of their first case together. How she had seen something while she was laying on the ground, right after Jimmy Barnes had shot her. A reflection on the glass, something that had made him scream in terror and frightened him so much he had been admitted into a psychiatric facility.</p><p>"I think I saw it," Chloe replied. "On our first case, I saw something reflected in the glass while you were with Barnes. I thought I was hallucinating, that maybe the loss of blood had made me see things that were not there, so I convinced myself what had happened simply wasn't real. Maybe a part of me wanted to pretend I didn't know the truth, so being close to you would be easier... I lied to myself over and over again, hoping I would someday find a logical explanation to everything but I guess there isn't. <em>You are the Devil</em>."</p><p>He nodded. Lucifer still felt on edge, even though she didn't seem to be about to freak out anytime soon. She looked way calmer and composed than he'd expected.</p><p>"Still, I'm not afraid of you. I should be maybe, but I'm not. I mean, it's not like you haven't told me the truth about you a million times before," she shrugged. "There are many things I'm afraid of when it comes to our relationship, but you are not one of those."</p><p>Lucifer did not know what to say. That was definitely not the reaction he'd been expecting, or better, dreading. Why wasn't he happy about it, then? Why did he still hear that lingering voice in the back of his head that told him she would run away screaming, sooner or later?</p><p>"Denial," he said, a whisper so low Chloe wasn't sure she heard it right.</p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p>He looked at her, sudden realization on his features. "You're in denial. Yes, of course, I'm sure that's what Dr. Linda would say," he tried to explain. "You're avoiding dealing with the reality of what I really am and pretending to be fine."</p><p>"Lucifer, I know what 'denial' means, thank you very much, but I can assure you that's not what's happening," she replied, rolling her eyes at him just a little. Leave it to him to psychoanalyze a perfectly calm and collected reaction and turn it into a bad thing.</p><p>"You must be. How could you possibly accept me without batting an eye?"</p><p>He had been rejected his entire existence, firstly by his Father and family, then by the entirety of humanity who had decided to make him the source of all their evil doings. How could he seriously believe she was not afraid of him, the Devil himself? There was simply no way.</p><p>"Lucifer, I know you," she sighed, lifting a hand to lightly caress his cheek. "I'm not going to pretend this isn't freaking me out a little, because it is, but I know the person you are, deep down." Her hand traveled down, resting on his chest where she could feel his heart thumping loudly. "You are a good man. Whether you're an angel or the Devil doesn't change the person I got to know and care about all this time."</p><p>If that was simply a dream, Lucifer never wanted to wake up. He'd gladly live in this fantasy for the rest of eternity if it meant feeling accepted by her for who he truly was.</p><p>"As I said, I might need time to adjust to all of this and I'll probably have a lot of questions... But it does not change the way I feel about you."</p><p>He felt tears pool into his eyes, an incredulous smile tugging at the corners of his lips. What had he done to deserve such a precious creature?</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you," she repeated with more conviction, hoping he would finally believe her.</p><p>"I'm afraid of losing you," he admitted in a shaky breath, both to her and to himself. The only reason why he had been so hesitant about showing her his true self was the possibility of losing her for good. They had been on the verge of parting ways on many occasions and he simply could not bear the thought of a life Chloe Decker wasn't in.</p><p>Her expression softened. "I'm here, Lucifer. I'm not running away, I promise."</p><p>"Okay," he nodded, a tear slipping out the corner of his eyes.</p><p>She could finally begin to understand him, realize how deep his fear of rejection was rooted. It dated back millennia, originated from being cast out of Heaven for all eternity. Wrapping her head around this new information wasn't an easy task, but she was determined. In time, maybe with his help and some much needed extra information, she would finally understand it all. All of a sudden, she was aware of something she couldn't deny anymore.</p><p>Chloe cared about him and, Devil or not, probably loved him too. Who he was didn't matter. Her feelings for him were way stronger than celestial revelations. Running away was not an option.</p><p>She stretched, standing on the tip of her toes to reach his cheek and kiss him there, where a lone tear was traveling down. He finally relaxed under her touch, allowing his arms to wrap around her waist. His face turned to hers, their eyes meeting again. She could tell he still found hard to believe what was happening, he looked dazed and almost a little sad. Her lips touched his lightly, gently, giving him all the time to adjust. He exhaled loudly, almost as though he had been holding his breath for far too long and could finally come up for air again.</p><p>He returned her kiss unhurriedly. Lucifer wanted to take his sweet time getting used to her, but also allowing her to get used to him, to explore and memorize every inch of each other. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him down a bit so their bodies were now pressed together firmly. He couldn't help but groan, white-hot desire burning inside of him. Almost unintentionally his wings curved down like they were enveloping her, shielding the both of them from the outside world. They were in their little bubble, the one only them belonged to.</p><p>Their lips parted as Chloe looked at his majestic wings now around her. "They're beautiful," she said.</p><p>He knew she wasn't lying; he could see it in her amazed expression and the way she subconscious smiled while looking at them. She really thought that, but it was still really difficult for him to believe she wasn't scared at all, that his true nature was even considered beautiful by her.</p><p>Placing a gentle peck on her lips, he took a step back and rolled his shoulders forward to withdraw his wings. Chloe looked at him confused.</p><p>"They would get too much in the way," he explained, resuming where they'd left off.</p><p>He took her by the thighs, lifting her so he could reach her lips without having to bend down. She felt so small and frail against him. He was strong enough to break human bones without giving it a second thought, but he would make sure to be extra gentle with her.</p><p>"Bedroom," Chloe murmured against his lips, urging him to move so they could finally remove the rest of their clothes.</p><p>She mentally thanked the fact Trixie was with Dan that night, knowing fully well having sex with her kid inside the house was absolutely not going to happen.</p><p>He walked up the stairs that lead to her bedroom, her legs still tightly enclosed around his hips. She could feel him rub against her at every movement, heat pooling between her folds. All that pent-up sexual tension had finally reached its peak, spilling over and rendering either of them incapable of resisting it anymore. She had tried for so long, hoping that longing would go away somehow. It never would.</p><p>Once he had entered her bedroom, he placed her on the bed, her sheets and comforter already soaking up the water from her wet clothes. She couldn't care less. Chloe brought him down with her, their lips crushing together, hands feverishly exploring every inch of naked skin available.</p><p>His hands went under her shirt, caressing her flat stomach then cupping one of her breasts over the bra she was wearing. Instinctively, she arched her back to give him more access just as his lips traveled down her neck. He soon got rid of her now transparent shirt, his expert hands reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Both clothing items were unceremoniously discarded on the floor, whilst Chloe kicked off her boots that fell with a muffled thud on the rug near her bed. She could feel his lips curving in a smile on the skin of her neck, amused by how impatient she was becoming.</p><p>He took it slow, savoring every inch of her soft complexion, roaming down her chest with his mouth slightly parted. He left a trail of wet kisses that led from between her breasts to her belly button, then back up again. His warm breath tickled her, making her squirm in anticipation. Only then he took out his tongue and circled one of her nipples before taking it into his mouth to suck on it gently.</p><p>Chloe gasped, her head pressing firmly on the pillow as it rolled back. Placed between her parted legs, she could feel just how hard he was. He rubbed ever so slightly against her soft center, but there was too much fabric still covering the bottom half of their bodies to really feel the friction they desperately needed. His lips were still working on her now hypersensitive nipple, tongue swirling and teeth barely biting it. Her hands were clutching the sheets on either side of her so tight the knuckles were turning white. Lucifer had merely done anything and she was already lost in ecstasy. How could she survive going any further? But oh, would she enjoy finding out.</p><p>With a merely audible pop, his lips left her breast and he resumed his descent down her belly, occasionally nibbling on her soft skin. He unzipped her black pants, pulling them down in one swift movement. She was almost surprised he had managed not to rip them, given the urgency with which he had done it. Lifting himself up with one arm, he took a moment to admire the woman before him in her almost naked glory. She was even better than he remembered, having already seen her in the nudes on a few occasions.</p><p>His other hand played with the elastic of her cotton panties. They were simple, casual, and almost businesslike just like she was on the job. That didn't make her any less sexy.</p><p>"Chloe," her name spilled out of his lips almost on its own accord, "are you sure about this?"</p><p>She could hear some hesitation in his voice. His expression was conflicted, his eyes wide and heavy with desire but his forehead wrinkled by doubt. It was incredibly sweet, the way he asked for permission, making sure she was okay with what they were about to do. He probably still couldn't believe she had accepted him so willingly.</p><p>She nodded, bringing him down again to kiss him. It wasn't more than a light peck because Lucifer pulled back almost immediately.</p><p>"You will have to use your words," he said.</p><p>She looked up almost exasperated. "Yes, Lucifer, I'm sure about it," she reassured him.</p><p>They both smiled at each other for a second, before his fingers hooked under her panties and dragged them down her bare legs. The tip of a digit drew small circles on her pubic bone, traveling down her sex to reach the bundle of nerves, now swollen and sensitive. He stroked it a few times, then slipped between her slick folds. She was already so wet and ready he could hardly resist the temptation to plunge into her, but he would. This wasn't about him. He wanted to make it the best night of her life, a selfish part of him hoping to ruin sex with any other person forever.</p><p>Lucifer scooted down, lifting her legs up just enough so he could be right where he wanted. She was so exposed for him, her entrance glistening with her arousal which made him uncomfortably hard in his pants.</p><p>"I have been wanting to taste you for so long," he murmured, his voice husky.</p><p>She shivered as his words sunk in. He placed a few kisses on her inner thigh, making goosebumps rise on her skin. Finally, his tongue glided on her clit, slowly, savoring the moment. Chloe hissed, one hand shooting to his head and locking inside his dark hair. She tasted even better than in his wildest dreams, her feminine scent intoxicating. It was way more addictive than any substance he had tried and he had quite some experience with drugs. He wouldn't mind getting hooked on her, becoming a junkie for her sweet pussy or the way she moaned and cried underneath his tongue.</p><p>He began lapping on her with increasing intensity, enjoying the way her hand pushed him down and her hips moved back and forth to follow his every movement. She wasn't shy in the way she showed him exactly where he needed to be and he found that incredibly arousing.</p><p>"Lucifer," she said, his name nothing more than a whine.</p><p>Chloe had heard countless tales about his skills in the bedroom, both from him and a significant portion of his sexual partners. They all sang his praises, talking about him like he was nothing short of the best lover anyone could ever have. He had barely gone down on her and she was already losing her mind. It all felt too intense, too powerful. Every nerve ending on her body was aware of him, of his very presence, magnifying the sensations she was experiencing.</p><p>The actual Devil was there, his face buried between her legs, licking her mercilessly into a moaning mess and that excited her way more than it should have.</p><p>Two of his fingers glided up and down across her dripping folds, easily slipping inside of her. She arched her back even further, legs spreading wider to give him all the access he needed. Curling them upwards, he hit just the spot that made her cry out even louder.</p><p>"Oh, fuck! Yes, right there," she panted, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head.</p><p>That was the second time she had cursed in a single night, but this one was definitely more satisfying for Lucifer to hear than the first. Maybe their previous argument had made the sex even more enticing.</p><p>His mouth closed around her swollen clit and sucked gently on it just as his fingers moved inside of her, stimulating her g-spot. She was restless underneath him, moving as if to chase her orgasm. Chloe came suddenly, her vision blurring as tears of pure ecstasy formed in her eyes. It was powerful, the intensity of her release shaking her to the very core of her being.</p><p>He did not stop licking her until she had fully come down from her high, eagerly swallowing every last drop of her arousal. When he arose again, his lips and scruff were glistening, her juices smeared on his face. He looked at the two fingers that had just been inside of her briefly, then put them in his mouth to suck on them.</p><p>"You have the sweetest nectar I have ever had the pleasure to savor."</p><p>Chloe felt heat creep up her neck and face, surprised by his lewd words. No one had ever said such a thing about her. She wasn't exactly into dirty talk either, but damn was he good at it. It made her want more.</p><p>Not exactly knowing what to say, she pointed at his pants. "You're way too dressed," she chuckled, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>"Oh, we can always rectify that, now can't we?" He asked, eyes gleaming with wanton.</p><p>Lucifer raised, knees on the mattress, and in one swift motion, he unfastened his belt and yanked it off his dress pants. He did that so fast, the leather snapped like a whip in the air. As he got rid of the belt by letting it hit the floor, she reached up and helped him unbutton his pants, pulling then the zipper down. His erection sprung free, not restrained by fabric anymore. She noticed he didn't lie when he said he preferred to go commando under his impeccable tailor-made suits. Then again, Lucifer never lied about anything.</p><p>She couldn't help but stare. She always did when she so happened to see him naked. Truth be told, she had tried to refrain herself but he was just <em>impressive</em>, to say the least. His size was considerably bigger than any other man she had ever been with. That scared and excited her at the same time.</p><p>Before her eyes his member twitched, almost pleading for some kind of physical contact. She was more than happy to help, wrapping her slim fingers around his shaft. Lucifer hissed, the sound so raw and visceral it made a shiver run down her spine. He sounded like a man who had been starving for so long and finally got to eat his favorite meal again. She moved slowly, pumping him in her tiny hand, his hips bucking ever so slightly. He could lose himself just like that, while she worked him until he came, but he wouldn't. The first time he was going to come with her that night, would be inside her tight, warm pussy.</p><p>Helping her off the bed, he switched positions so that he was the one laying down. He got rid of his shoes and trousers, letting her sit on top of his lap.</p><p>Chloe began kissing his neck, biting the soft skin between his shoulder and collarbone. The smallest touch felt like a shockwave. She made him experience things he thought impossible. Her hand slipped between her bodies, cupping his balls as she rocked on his hard shaft.</p><p>"What do you want, Lucifer?" She asked, traveling back up so that her lips were pressed against his ear. "What do you truly desire?"</p><p>He chuckled at the use of his own words against him. She did not need mojo for him to be willing to tell her anything she wanted to know.</p><p>"Ride me, Detective," he answered.</p><p>Their eyes locked for a second, lust and passion mirrored into each other's stare.</p><p>With one hand she guided his erection to her entrance, lowering herself down on him to take his whole girth in. She gasped, his hard cock stretching her out. It felt painful for a second, then it faded and morphed into delightful fullness. That was exactly what sex was supposed to feel like. Just perfect, as two pieces of the same puzzle finally connecting.</p><p>She sighed, eyes closing for a moment. "Wow," was all she managed to whisper.</p><p>He smiled at her, bringing her down towards his so that their lips met again. Their kiss was slow but full of meaning and unspoken truths. Neither was ready to fully expose their feelings towards each other, although that night had been pivotal for the both of them and their relationship. Nothing would be the same after it. There was no turning back. And that was more than just sex, it was so clear yet so difficult to say out loud.</p><p>Chloe began moving on top of him, his hands grasping her tightly by the hips. Lucifer grunted on her soft mouth just as she moaned aloud, her sensitive clit rubbing on his crotch. She felt incredibly tight around his shaft, squeezing him deliciously, her inner walls clenching rhythmically. He wanted it to last hours, days even. If possible he just wished to be buried deep inside her heat for the rest of his eternal life.</p><p>But it all felt too good, and he was already close to his release. "Please, Chloe, harder," he almost begged, choking on his own words.</p><p>She obliged, bouncing up and down on him faster and harder. Her own orgasm was building up inside of her at an alarming rate, ready to explode again.</p><p>Had he not been so caught up in the moment he would have probably been ashamed of his performance. He was capable of lasting for hours on end, but she felt too good and her sex too wet and warm; it was way too much, even for him. He would make it up to her, somehow. <em>The might is still young</em>, he told himself.</p><p>Chloe could almost see his inner battle, his eyes shut tight and his face scrunched up almost in frustration.</p><p>She leaned forward, placing a small kiss under his earlobe. "Lucifer, you feel so good. Come for me, baby," she moaned, picking up her pace once more.</p><p>That was all he needed to hear, the final push to make him fall off the edge of his orgasm. "Chloe," he cried out, spilling his warm semen inside her tight chamber. It was unlike any other climax he had ever experienced. He felt as if he was floating, his entire body on fire with pleasure but also pure content. He was so, so happy.</p><p>Chloe followed soon after, her release crashing on her like a tidal wave, rendering her a panting mess, almost unable to breathe. Spent, she collapsed on his chest, which was rising and falling with his labored breathing. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her as close as possible, then pressed his lips to her forehead. It just felt natural, right. This was exactly how they were always supposed to be.</p><p>Basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, they just remained like that, happy with the way their bodies molded together.</p><p>Maybe that was the beginning of something, maybe it was just the inevitable ending they had been going towards since they had met each other. Neither was sure about what they really were at that point, still couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Chloe gazed up at Lucifer just as one of his hands raised to tuck a strand of hair that had become loose from her ponytail behind her ear. Her forehead was clammy with sweat, hair still damp because of the raid, yet she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was indeed a miracle. And for some reason, he couldn't quite comprehend she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. Accepted him truly and completely.</p><p>Kissing the tip of her nose, he whispered. "It appears you did choose me."</p><p>Chloe nodded, smiling brightly. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before resting her head on his chest once again. He was right; she had chosen him, and she always would, Devil face and angel wings be damned. <br/>
<em>Chloe would always choose Lucifer</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's it! Thanks for reading and as usual feedback is very much appreciated. Keep an eye out for future ffs.<br/>See you soon xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>